


Bamboo Flogger Hot Ginger Punishment

by Halcloud



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bamboo, Bamboo Bundle, Bamboo Flogger, Blow Jobs, Boyfriends, Cane Bundle, Corporal Punishment, Discipline, Domestic, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Discipline, Figging, Flogger Bundle, Flower Garden, Gay, Gay Sex, Hot Figging, Hot Sex, Hot Tub, Hurts So Good, Love, M/M, Naughty Boyfriend, Outdoor Sex, Outdoor Spanking, Punishment, Smut, Spanking, Tears, flogger, garden, loving relationship, naked, naked in nature, naturism, naturist, pain and pleasure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:13:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29189853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halcloud/pseuds/Halcloud
Summary: A disobedient boyfriend receives some punishment, pain–and pleasure. 😈
Relationships: Bay/Adam
Kudos: 22





	Bamboo Flogger Hot Ginger Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Halcloud,
> 
> Thanks for reading, kudos, & comments!
> 
> https://halcloud.wordpress.com

Opening the back door, it felt like I was pulling off a black cloth to reveal a grand magic trick. I instead revealed our secluded swath of acreage filled mostly with untended Douglas fir giants, ivy, and moss. The twittering of our resident song birds met us like we were at the entrance of a very active aviary. Waving a hand toward our property, I smiled. "The forest is greeting us fondly," I told my naughty boyfriend. 

A recently awakened bumble bee flew near the door. Not finding any flowers on us, he buzzed off toward the sweet smell of nectar. 

Looking at me, Adam was less than amused. "Bay," he whispered after a moment. 

"Yes?" I grinned but he didn't respond. Pulling at his wrist, I led him outside and we made our way along the house. We were both quite naked except for some sandals. Walking backwards, I took him ALL in, my eyes settling on his thick, juicy cock. A chill was surrounding us, and the early morning air smelled fresh. It filled me with a rejuvenating amount of energy after last night's round of romps with my man. 

Reaching our in-ground hot tub, my life-size concrete fox statues were keeping guard on the patio next to the big picture window. They were sitting on either side of the glass. Directly off the patio was an area thickly filled with blooming pure-snowy-white daffodils, and my covered patio awnings currently featured white fuchsias hanging from baskets around all four beams. 

I grabbed Adam's hips while sitting myself on a lounge chair. Drawing him in closer to me, my thin young man was delicate like one of my flowers. Skin soft, I found and kissed at his smoothly shaved base. His cock reacted to the attention. 

"Ah–" Adam breathed. 

The twenty-year-old's hands gripped at my shoulders as I sloppily licked along the length of him. Sweet honey dribbled from his tip. Pulling back, I glanced at his bright red face. "Are you a good boy?" I questioned. 

"No, sir," he whispered. 

"Hmm?" I gave his dick a tug. "Why's that?"

"I disobeyed you."

"What happens when you disobey?"

"A punishment."

"Touch your toes."

He immediately obeyed. 

Reaching over, I gathered a fingerful of ground ginger that I'd prepared while he slept. "Spread your legs a bit more."

Bouncing on the balls of his feet, he let out a wordless whine. This isn't my boy's first experience with the fiery root licking at his sensitive little pucker. Ground, the sensation is intense. 

I stood up and wrapped an arm around his middle. Inserting my finger, I rubbed the ginger around his anus and just inside as he clung to me. "Ready for your whipping?"

Adam already began reacting to the ginger. "Please, it burns!" he yelped and started to sweat all over, skin glistening. 

"Mmm, I know. Bad boys are punished in this house, aren't they?"

"I'm sorry, sir," he rasped and shifted uncomfortably. 

"I know, you'll be plenty sorry when I'm done." Leaving him with his pucker ablaze, I went to a clay pot nearby which holds my bamboo flogger. I grabbed the tool and its fine little canes rattling together. Swooshing as I gave the air a slice, the sound made my boy flinch. His bangs were stuck to his sweaty forehead, and I gave his ass a loving pat. "Ten," I announced his sentence. 

Emotional from his anus being on fire, Adam choked back a dry sob but didn't try to bargain with me. 

"Yes, sir?" I corrected. 

He let out a shaky breath, "Yes, sir."

I raised the bundle, giving him a stinging tap. 

Clenching his cheeks, my boyfriend sucked in a sharp breath. His anus tightened and the ginger's heat intensified. 

"Boy," I said with a smile. "You know if you tense up, the ginger's burn gets worse."

"I'm sorry," he whined. 

I raised the bundle again and gave him strike one. The bamboo sticks landed smartly across his bottom, causing him to yelp and tense. 

Scrambling to his feet, he held his lashed and burning bottom and edged away from me. He shook his head, his eyes full of tears. 

"I'm not playing, get back here and touch your toes," I snipped. "Right now, Adam." Going to him, he resisted a little but obeyed anyway as I maneuvered him back into position. I raised the bundle and gave him his second strike. 

He let out a sob, "Bay, I'm sorry!"

"You're going to be obedient and do as you're told, aren't you?" I asked and gave him another strike. And then the fourth when he didn't answer. 

His bottom already glowing red, obviously the sting was nearly unbearable, and his pucker was on fire. "Yes, sir!" he managed to vocalize. 

Giving him the fifth and sixth, he hunkered down and held his knees, prohibiting me from finishing. I figured the fire might be dying down a bit, so I walked back to the ground ginger and got another juicy dose. Easily finding his pucker under him, my finger went to work smearing it around the sensitive area and inside him. 

"OWWwwww!" Adam cried as a new wave of fire kicked in. Still hunkered down, he continued hugging his knees. 

I stood up and looked down at him, "Let's finish this."

He stood slowly and gave me a sad look before touching his toes. 

"Four more. Behave and take them nicely," I said and snapped the bundle across his ass. 

"OWWwww!!"

Eight and nine rattled as they crisply bit into his skin. Ten finished things as he stayed in position, his tears dripping down and splattering on the concrete patio. I placed the bamboo bundle back in its clay pot, "All done, come see me."

Adam stood up straight, placing his eyes against my shoulder as I wrapped him up in a hug. "I'm sorry I was bad," he sniffed. 

"It's done," I replied and kissed the side of his head. Bringing my hand down, I gave his cock several expert strokes before maneuvering myself down to give him some licks and sloppy kisses from base to tip. My hands finding his whipped cheeks, I massaged some of the sting out of them. Taking him completely in my warm, wet mouth, his engorged cock leaked sweet honey, my tongue sliding along his shaft as he moaned in ecstasy. Going almost to his base and back, I kept repeating until the sweet taste of him rushed down my throat. Pulling back, I looked up and grinned. 

"The reward was almost worth getting in trouble," he sniffed and breathed heavily. "Bay, I'll do better."

"I know."

Rubbing his stinging red ass with his left hand, he pulled me up by the wrist with the other. Slipping out of our sandals, we readily made our way to the hot tub together. 

We spent time flirting and relishing in our deep love for one another while time seemed to stand still in our forest. 

"I love you," he whispered into my shoulder. 

I smiled happily, "Love you too."


End file.
